legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Double
Double (ダブル Daburu) was a supporting character, as well as a secondary antagonist for X in Mega Man X4. Posing as a rookie Maverick Hunter that is a little hasty and clumsy, he quickly gained X's trust by acting as his operator during his missions. But as X began infiltrating the Final Weapon, Double revealed his true purpose: a spy sent by Sigma to infiltrate the Maverick Hunters. After slaughtering several Hunters of X's own 17th Unit on Sigma's command, Double then followed X to the Final Weapon and, after ranting maniacally about how he was using the Maverick Hunters and the Repliforce, revealed his true self to him and attacked. He lost the ensuing battle, but before dying, he insulted X for his naivety and confessed to his own infiltration. Meister of War Bored with being Sigma's lackey as he no longer desires to work with a man that wishes law and order on this planet, Double leaves his group to venture out on his own to kill every reploid he comes across for his own sadistic enjoyment. When word had hit across from one of the loyalist maverick scouts that Double was rebelling against Sigma's army and going against his people, Sigma ordered his mavericks and the repliforce to kill double on sight as he is too dangerous to keep a serial killer like him in the line of duty. Running away from being pursued by the dictatorial authorities, Double had ran to a dead end until Johan Liebert step towards him from the shadows offering him a way out and group that can carry out his goals a lot better than what his former master could help with. Double shouts that he accepts and wants out of here now. Finally hearing the rogue maverick accept his offer, Johan Liebert told Bellatrix Lestrange to cast the apparition spell to teleport them back to their lair. He is voiced by Yasunori Matsumoto. Trivia * Double has a short cameo appearance in the opening scene of Mega Man X5. * Double appears alongside Iris in one of the X Challenge battles from Mega Man X Legacy Collection. * In his short form, Double ends his sentences with "deshi" (デシ) in the Japanese version. * Double's sword-arm and an evil grin upon showing his true nature is similar to that of another double agent/traitor that served with X and Zero later on. * Double's goo-like composition and shapeshifting abilities strongly resemble that of the Devil series of bosses from the classic Mega Man series, although no direct link has ever been made between the two. Gallery Doublemegamanx.png|Double disguised as his innocent, clumsy, goofball maverick hunter alias. Double1.png Double2.png|Double contacting The Murderistic League members, commanders, and Johan Liebert. Double3.png Double4.png Double5.png Double6.png Double7.png Double8.png Double9.png Double10.png Category:Characters hailing from the Mega Man X Universe Category:Traitors Category:Mass Murderers Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Sadists Category:Provoker Category:Robots Category:Non Humans Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:The Murderisitc League Members Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Shape Shifters Category:Tricksters Category:Slanderers Category:Swordsmen Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Characters hailing from the Mega Man Universe Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Murderers Category:Snoke's New Order Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Characters hailing from the Capcom Universe Category:Characters hated by Luigi777